After internal combustion engines are made, they are tested in an enclosed area from which it is necessary to convey the products of combustion and noxious gases to the outside. It is desired to connect and disconnect the exhaust hose for this purpose quickly. Since the engine blocks become intensely hot, disconnection of the hose is a problem.
To cope with this situation, the bracket for the coupler has permanent magnets so that the magnetic flux between the magnetized coupler bracket and the magnetically attractable engine block causes the coupler instantly to be held to the block without further manipulation by the workman.
Carried by the bracket is a spring tensioned exhaust pipe which snaps into the engine exhaust duct to convey the gases therefrom to the hose carried by the exhaust pipe. A remotely engageable handle is grasped to tilt the coupler bracket to break the connection with the engine block, the same being relatively cool so as to be conveniently manipulated.